


Taming The Jersey Flame

by winterthorn2112



Series: Drabblez For Days [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterthorn2112/pseuds/winterthorn2112
Summary: Gavin was used to Michael being rough with him during sex. He was used to the bites, the scratches, and even the aching and painful feeling his ass went through afterwards as a result of Michael taking him to what he referred to as "shag town." So, after a well planned heist goes wrong which results in his boyfriend becoming extremely pissed, he decides to offer his ass to his angry lover.
Relationships: Gavin Free/Michael Jones
Series: Drabblez For Days [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875289
Kudos: 2





	Taming The Jersey Flame

“Goddammit!” Michael yelled angrily, his booming voice echoing all around the penthouse. “We fucking had it! We fucking had it and then those dickheads just HAD to fucking ruin everything!”

Gavin just nodded in agreement as he tailed behind his pissed off boyfriend. He was a bit angry too, even though his anger was more contained. The entire crew had been planning this heist for the longest, had all the weapons they needed, took the necessary precautions to make sure everything went according to plan, and made sure each one of them knew the exact location of the bank they were trying to rob. But, as everything must go, shit happens that fucks up the entire mission. Fortunately, he wasn’t the reason the heist fucked up, as he usually was. No, the reason for the failure was because a rival crew that had been fucking with them in the past somehow got wind of their heist and then decided to rob the same bank. The robbery then turned into a huge shootout, which then alerted the cops, which then forced all the Fakes to separate to get the cops off their asses with Geoff screaming “just get to the fucking penthouse! We’ll meet you guys there when we’re done with them!” So, with that and the fact that they did not want to get arrested (again), Gavin hopped onto the back of his boyfriend’s motorcycle and rode with Michael all the way back the penthouse.

Gavin watched Michael as he continued to yell out profanities and growls of frustration as he tossed/chucked his gun towards the couch, wincing as he saw Michael throw his fist at the wall next to the large window. Fortunately, the Brit knew exactly the trick to at least bring his boyfriend to a much calmer and less destructive state. “Hey, boi” he piped up after watching the angry Jersey bull stomp around the kitchen.

Michael whipped his head around to the golden boy, not really in the mood to talk or do anything except curse at the crew that ruined their perfectly planned bank robbery. “The fuck do you want, Gavin!” he snapped at him and Gavin raised his eyebrow up, internally shrinking down at the raging fire that was burning in those brown eyes. 

But, Gavin just shook it off and crooked his finger as he headed down the hallway to their shared room. “Come along, love. Come with me” he coaxed behind him, smiling as he heard his boyfriend grumble out a response and heard his stomping feet follow him.

Michael begrudgingly followed after Gavin, his mind still going over how this heist could have gone better than they expected it to go. He walked behind his boyfriend and slammed the door a bit hard behind him. “Alright, I’m here. What the hell do you want?” he demanded, venom spewing from his mouth. Before he could get an actual answer, Gavin just smiled and winked at him over his shoulder as he brought his hands around the front of his pants and swiftly undid his belt, followed by the scratch of his zipper that seemed to echo around them. The British man then shimmed the tight skinny jeans and gold boxers down his legs, kicking off his shoes before he stepped out and kicking them too off to the side. Michael then watched as Gavin then crawled onto the bed, the Jersey man’s erection that he didn’t realize had been growing twitched in arousal as Gavin’s tanned ass was on full display for him.

Gavin looked back at him again with that teasing smile on his face and raised his hand behind him, crooking his finger again. “Come on, boi. Come let it all out. I know you need it” he practically purred out in a seductive voice and teasingly shook his ass, spreading his legs out a bit.

Not needing to be told twice, Michael quickly stormed over to his lover, the bed bouncing a bit from how hard he slammed his knees onto the bed. Too angry to deal with all the foreplay, Michael made haste with his jeans, only pushing them down a bit to free his hardening length. “Do you need to be prepped?” he gruffed out, still remembering the fact that this was Gavin and he did not want to hurt him seriously, despite the fact that they always were rough when it came to sex. Well, he was. Gavin was easy going when it came to the roughness, always taking it in stride whenever his older boyfriend left painful looking bites along the column of his neck and downwards. Gavin loved it, absolutely loved every aspect of his lover’s rough nature and the way he left him achingly sore and leaking.

Gavin just shook his head and faced toward the headboard. “Don’t worry about me, Michael. Just take what you want. Use me however you want to, boi” he reassured, his own cock leaking with excitement at what was to come.

Taking that as a go ahead, Michael only spat in his hand and hastily rubbed it on his throbbing dick. Gavin felt the head line up with his twitching hole and before he could take the next breath, Michael harshly shoved himself inside him with a guttural groan. Gavin choked back the scream he wanted to let out at the pain from being stretched so suddenly, but he held it back as his teeth sank into his lip. This was about Michael’s pleasure, not his. Michael was angry and the golden boy would rather he take his anger out on him than destroy anything else in the penthouse. It has happened before and Gavin remembered how expensive it was to replace everything that Michael broke.

As soon as Michael sank in all the way with a gruff breath, an intense brutal pace was set. Gavin gripped the covers as tight as he could to withstand the harsh fucking his boyfriend bestowed upon his rear. Michael let out the most ferocious sounding grunts and pants as his hips furiously slammed into Gavin, his sharp nails digging crescent marks into the fleshy skin as he thoroughly ravaged the tight warm hole. Nothing mattered in this moment; the well-being of the crew didn’t matter, how they were going to do the heist again didn’t matter. All Michael cared about in this very moment was that there was an immense amount of pleasure coursing through his body as there was a deliciously tight ass wrapped around his aching cock and he was going to fuck all the pent up aggression that was filling his being into this hole, regardless of the fact that the hole belonged to the only person he loved with every fiber in his bone.

Gavin just took it in stride though, letting soft moans escape his mouth and his white knuckled fingers tightly gripped the covers. Despite the fact that the pace was a bit painful and the nails at his hips were literally piercing his flesh, he trusted Michael. No matter how rough their sessions could be and no matter how angry his boyfriend was in this moment, he knew without a shadow of doubt that after this, he’ll finally be able to see the tender lovable side that only him and him alone get to see from Michael. Even as he felt Michael lower his head down to the crook of his neck and nearly yelped loudly as he felt those sharp pearly white teeth roughly sink into his skin in an unbreakable hold, he trusted his lover wholeheartedly to never hurt him seriously cause he knew that his lovely little boi was still in there. 

“T-That’s it, love” he panted out as he continued to just take it as much as his skinny body could, “yeah, just like that. D-Don’t hold back, boi. Go as hard as you want” Gavin reassured his almost feral lover.

Michael just let out a wild inhuman sounding snarl and bit down harder into Gavin’s skin as he fucked into Gavin with everything he had, letting all the anger in his body fuel his impressive, but almost painful thrusts that were no doubt probably bruising his boyfriend’s rear. He would make it up to him later, but for now, he just let his wild near animalistic nature run its course through his body as he furiously slammed into Gavin. He knew Gavin could take it. He always did and always did it with a blissful smile stretching across his face.

Their entire room was filled to the brim with the sound and smell of pure sex in the air, the headboard banging loudly against the wall along with Michael’s unstoppable thrusts was loud and almost rhythmical. The sound of the headboard paired somehow nicely with the brutal obscene lewd sound of Michael’s wild hips furiously slamming into the Brit’s beat red ass and it all sounded so brutal that if the crew were to come back into the penthouse, they would honestly assume that poor Gavin was getting murdered in here. And Gavin nearly breathed out a laugh at the thought if it wasn’t being cut off by a choked gasp as he felt those sharp teeth sink deeper into his neck damn near drawing blood. Though he had to admit, while his body wasn’t physically being killed, his poor rear was judging by how much his ass hurt from being constantly slammed into and God, was his asshole taking a beating. He knew they should’ve prepped beforehand cause now his unprepared hole was actually starting to ache from being harshly stretched around the large length and then fucked so roughly, yet he knew Michael was not in the mood for foreplay. So, for now, he would just have to suck it up and complain about it later. Besides, despite the fact that his lower half was starting to hurt, he could not lie and say that it didn’t feel bloody amazing and his rock hard cock twitched in agreement. He oh so badly wanted to touch himself to at least ease the mild pain he was experience, but he held himself back because all of this was not about his pleasure, it was about Michael’s.

“Oh, shit, fuckin, Gavin!” Michael grunted out loudly his breath fanning rapidly against the back of Gavin’s neck as his hips hammered into his boyfriend’s rectum, feeling the intense heat beginning to flicker in his nether regions. He sank his nails deeper into the scarred skin already drawing blood as he pounded towards his approaching release. God, the constricting feeling around his cock was really amazing and it was always amazing because it was Gavin. Gavin always made him feel good, both outside of and during sex. He let out a hiss and then growled as he felt his cock swelling with the desperate need to cum, his smacking balls hung heavy with the need to release. “Gavin, fuck” he strained out through his gritted teeth as his brutal thrusts grew uneven and sloppy. Michael leaned down and roughly bit into his neck again, Gavin yelping loudly before he whimpered a bit as he felt him bite down harder drawing blood there too. Michael let out a feral growl as he pounded into him harder and harder desperately wanting to reach that blissful heat. Michael only lasted a few more seconds before he thrust once, twice, and then slammed in harshly and threw his head back in absolute ecstasy moaning to the heavens as he spilled inside the British man. Michael grunted and thrust in harshly with each spurt before he stilled and brutally slammed in once more as he finished, Gavin moaning softly as he felt his release spurt inside of him.

Michael panted breathlessly, his body shuddering along with the delightful waves of his orgasmic high. God, that fuck was amazing. It always felt good to fuck after a heist, despite the fact that this one ended in a shitshow. Nevertheless, he felt good and relaxed now, all of his anger now gone and emptied inside of Gavin. And speaking of Gavin. Michael opened his eyes and blinked away the haze in them as he stared down at the back of the golden boy, his lover and his boi. He was so good to him, letting his body be used to let Michael release his anger into and Michael never even asked him to do it for him. Michael knew he needed to make it up to him as best as he could. It was the least he could do after all as he stared at the bloody teeth mark.

Gavin just smiled a bit breathless too as he heard Michael heave breathlessly. It must’ve been a really intense orgasm if he was breathing like that and Gavin internally cheered at the fact that he made Michael feel that breathless. Even though his rear was now aching, he knew that he had accomplished his goal in getting his boi to calm down.

Gavin was going to ask if Michael was okay now until he shivered as he felt his breath return to the back of his neck and instead of feeling the bite from earlier, Gavin gasped as he felt a pair of soft lips press against skin. Gavin’s eyes widened in surprise at the action and he let out another surprised gasp as he felt Michael’s hand run up and down his side soothingly.

“Did you cum, Gav?” Michael murmured softly and Gavin sucked in a breath as he felt his lips kiss the bloody mark he left on his neck.

The British man blinked in shocked before he let a soft smile spread across his face as he both heard and felt the gentle side of Michael make itself known once again, the side of Michael that only he got to see. “Don’t worry about me, love. This was just for you, Michael” he reassured and he smiled even wider as he felt Michael’s tongue lap up the blood that had dribbled out.

Michael clearly wasn’t taking that as an answer. He knew Gavin needed it too and it would just be unfair for him to have his own pleasure when he didn’t even ask if Gavin was enjoying it. He loved Gavin too much to just leave him hanging like that. Pressing another tender kiss to the mark, his hand trailed around and reached down and he smirked as he heard Gavin gasp as his hand enclosed itself around his achingly hard cock.

“M-Michael” Gavin breathed out and let out a soft moan as he felt his hand slowly pump up and down on his throbbing length, “i-it’s okay. Y-You don’t have to-” his words were cut off as a shuddery gasp left his mouth as he felt the hardening cock inside him thrust forward a bit.

“Shh, just let me take care of you, baby” Michael murmured as he pulled out and pushed back in with a roll of his hips, “it’s your turn to feel good now.”

Gavin made to protest the treatment, but his voice faltered as a moan left him again as Michael began thrusting into him again, only this time there was no roughness or fierceness behind them. Now, those thrusts were being slow and gentle and he could feel the love that was laced in each one. And as he felt that hand that was still pumping his cock along with his thrusts and those soft lips continue kissing the back of his neck, he knew Michael was trying to show him how much he loved him and Gavin felt his heart swell with the feeling. So, he let himself fall into the now pleasurable thrusts, letting his sounds of ecstasy escape him to show that he was enjoying it now.

“Yeah, that’s it, Gavvy” Michael crooned in his ear and groaned as he felt Gavin tighten around him knowing that he had brushed against that sensitive sweet spot, “let your boi give you what you need. I know you need it, baby. So, let me give it to you.” He paused his thrusts and pulled Gavin’s hips closer to his and smiled as he heard Gavin let out a shuddery moan, knowing he was incredibly deep inside that deliciously tight and wet hole. “Let me fuck you just the way you like” he murmured as he resumed his gentle thrusts, being egged on by the sultry noises Gavin was letting out.

Gavin bit his lip and closed his eyes in pure euphoria, whorish moans unable to be contained as he let his hole be used again for his pleasure this time. As much as he loved the absolute brutal ravaging Michael often gave to him, there was nothing better than getting a nice gentle almost love making he gave to him on the regular. Yes, Michael, the crew’s daredevil, could be absolutely sweet when he wanted to and as of right now, that sweetness was only reserved for Gavin and Gavin only.

“Come here, baby” he heard Michael murmur and Gavin then felt the hand that was not stroking his dick touch his cheek and felt his head being turned to the side and gasped softly as his mouth was being covered by a pair of soft lips. Gavin giggled at the surprise and kissed Michael back, their lips moving against one another’s in a sensual embrace and just like the thrusts, there was no roughness behind those lips. All there was pure ounces of tenderness and affection as their lips mingled together.

“God, I fucking love you, Gav” he announced as he broke away from the kiss and released his cheek and pushed Gavin’s shirt up, pressing sweet kisses down the expanse of his back, “I love you, I love you so goddamn much” he groaned out as his thrusts picked up in intensity, but still nevertheless going at that gentle pace that Gavin loved so much. “I love you, Gavin.”

Gavin smiled at the sentimental words he oh so loved to hear and he nearly teared up at those wonderful words. If that weren’t enough, he felt those breathy kisses trail up his back until they led their way back to the mark on his neck and heard Michael murmur, “you’re my everything.” And that just made the dam break as he sucked in a shaky breath as he closed his eyes and tried to hide the tears. His heart was just so full of love and adoration for Michael that he couldn’t help but let his emotions break the surface. He usually never let his emotions show, but in this intimate moment between he and Michael, he felt that it was okay to let them be known.

As much as he tried to hide them though, it seemed that Michael seemed to have some sort of sixth sense that was able to tell he was crying. Because next thing Gavin knew his face was turned back around and he opened his teary eyes and was instantly met with those big brown eyes that were shining with absolute love for him, accidentally letting a tear slip out. Michael paused his thrusts and pressed a tender kiss to his cheek and wiped it away with his thumb.

“You okay?” he murmured nuzzling his nose against his in an affectionate manner.

Gavin just breathed out a soft laugh pecked those plump red lips. “I just...I just love you so much” he could only respond back as another tear fell and kissed those lips he loved so much. “Please keep going, love” he pleaded, thrusting his hips back against the length that was still lodged inside his sore hole wanting his release too.

Michael just chuckled, but complied as he resumed his love making, his hand that was still wrapped around Gavin’s cock stroking him faster now. Gavin let out a choked whine as his body was being stimulated from both ends, gasping as he felt the head inside his ass press against his swollen prostate. “Michael, please give me more” he begged as he hung his head and let the pleasurable waves run through him.

Michael let out a growl as he thrusted harder and harder into his lover, making sure to aim his thrusts at that sweet spot that made Gavin cry out and let out high pitched moans. He was trying not to be rough with him like he was earlier, but fuck those slutty noises and the squelching wetness that was surrounding him were making it difficult to not treat him like he did. He wanted to, but not now especially when he knew Gavin was already sore. So, he held himself back from absolutely letting loose again and pressed on with this pace.

Gavin’s breathing began picking up even more as he too felt that heat beginning to spring up and he wanted-no, he needed it. He had been holding off for so long and he desperately needed to cum. “M-Michael, ‘m gonna” he panted out as he gripped the covers and clenched his eyes close as he grew closer and closer.

Michael just chuckled breathlessly and groaned as he could feel just how close his boyfriend was, judging by the way his cock was getting harder in his hand and the glorious feeling of his slick walls squeezing him tighter. Fuck, he was getting close again. “Come on, Gavvy, just let go” he panted in his ear as he thrust more towards both of their orgasms, his teeth gritting as he willed himself to hold off to let Gavin go first, “cum for me, Gav.”

That was all the encouragement he needed. With a few more thrusts, Gavin tossed his head back and screamed to the heavens as he finally came after holding off for so long. He let out strained moans as his cum striped the bed, uncaring if he was making a mess. He bucked his hips forward a bit before he just let his body sag forward with exhaustion. Thankfully, Michael just breathed out a strained laugh as he held his hips up before he let out a slew of curses as he thrusted those last few times before he came once again, Gavin moaning softly as he felt himself being filled with the sticky warmth again. Michael rolled his hips with each spurt before he stilled and finally pulled out of him and lazily dropped onto the bed next to Gavin, the British man’s face scrunching up as he felt his cum dribble out of him.

The two just panted breathlessly as they let their bodies recover in their post-sex bliss, especially Gavin having taken two fuckings in a row. He was definitely going to be limping real bad for the next couple of days. He just hoped the others wouldn’t make fun of him if they caught him walking funny which he knew they will, but a man can hope.

“Ey” Michael said after a while his breathing and heart beating back to normal, “sorry for being so rough with you, Gavin.” He pulled his sprawled out boyfriend into his arms as best as he could without adding more pain than what his ass was currently experiencing.

Gavin just giggled as he curled into his chest, feeling the traces of sweat through his shirt. “Don’t worry about it, Michael. My arse won’t be okay for a while, but I will so that’s all that mattered” he reassured him with a swift peck to his chin.

Michael just rolled his eyes and pressed his lips to Gavin’s forehead and brought him closer, his fingers combing through his thankfully ungelled hair. “I meant what I said, Gav. I love you” he murmured after a beat of silence. And it was true; he loved Gavin to the ends of the earth and he would fight anyone, gang member, police officer, and even the Fakes if they so much as hurt his boi. “I love you.”

Gavin just laughed at how affectionate Michael was being now. He appreciated all the love and the kisses he was getting, but there was a question that had been bugging him this entire time...where were the others? He was sure they were fine, but they had literally just gotten back from a big shootout and while both he and Michael had managed to escape, where the hell had the others gone?

As if he could read his mind, Michael sighed and pressed a final kiss to his forehead and sat up in bed. “Well, Geoff and the rest of them hadn’t made it back yet, so we best get to go huntin for them” he announced as he stood up from the bed and pulled his pants back up and readjusted his jeans.

Gavin made a noise in agreement as he made to get out of bed as well, but then let out a pained noise as his rear came in contact with the bed. He saw Michael look over at him with an amused look in his eyes, his eyebrow crooked in wonder.

“Feeling alright there, Gavin?” he asked with humor evident in his voice.

Gavin just faked a smile as he tried to stand up on shaky legs, but he soon just toppled back onto the bed, hissing in pain as his ass protested in pain. “Yep, feeling tippy toppers here, boi” he reassured as he summoned the strength to stand again, but he then just crumbled to knees.

Michael just laughed at Gavin’s failed attempts of simply standing up. Course, it was his fault that he was having difficulties standing up in the first place, but that fact didn’t hinder his mocking laughter. “Having some trouble standing up, Bambi?” he teased as he went around the bed to assist the frowning Gavin, holding his hand out for him to take.

Gavin just gave him a peeved look and mustered up his dignity and made one more attempt at standing on his own. Using the bed to help himself up, Gavin pulled himself up until he was upright enough for him to stand. He took his hand off the bed and wobbled a little on his feet, but miraculously, he didn’t fall this time and he stood in a victory pose in front of Michael, with a cheeky smile on his face.

“See? I don’t bloody need your f-ing help” he said defiantly and gave his boyfriend his signature flared nostril smug face.

Michael just laughed and rolled his eyes before turning towards the door. “Alright then. Then let’s go” he said as he headed towards the exit.

Gavin nodded and began to take a step and then winced as the movement disturbed his sore ass. He tried to take another step and the same thing happened. God, Michael really did fuck up his bottom, didn’t he? He was already having trouble standing and now he was having some difficulty walking too. This was going to be a fun thing to deal with for the next few days and he sighed in affirmation as he hobbled out the door.


End file.
